Love at first sight
by Cool Guy217
Summary: Takes place after A dog's best friend. A wolf pup has been chased into a farm full of dalmatian pups, he is at times excited and nervous of having to meet new animals not knowing if they will accept him or not, but when trouble brews with his enemies, he is forced to tell them everything, will they accept him or reject him? CadpigxOC. Final Chapter is now up.
1. Easy on the lies

A/N: This is my first 101 Dalmatians Fanfic, so please be nice and I'm open for constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own 101 Dalmatians that goes to it's rightful owner.

* * *

Chapter 1

Howls echoed through the night sky as a lone grey wolf pup tries to escape from his attackers, there he found a barn. "Where are you hiding you little runt?" a voice echoed, the young pup knew he had no choice but to go to the farm to hide, he knew he wasn't going to outrun them for long so he ran toward the farm but he tripped, tumbled down the hill and hit the side of the barn, his chasers stopped at the top of the hill.

"Where is he?" asked one of the red dogs. "Relax, he couldn't of gone too far, Matt." replied the other red dog. "Don't tell me to relax, Dude." Snapped Matt as he started to sniff around for the wolf. "Look let's just call it a night, I mean he couldn't have gone far." Matt looked at them. "You guys go." he said, still trying to sniff the ground. "I'll catch up with you guys later." the other two left as Matt sniffed the ground for the wolf's scent.

The smell led him to a barnyard, so he started searching everywhere, The pig pen, all he could see was two pigs one was pink with a bow on it's head and adult blue pig, inside the barn, all he saw was ninety-nine dalmatian pups, two adult dalmatians, two cows and a horse. No sign of the wolf anywhere, he went back outside to look some more. "Where could that mangy wolf be?" he asked as he started sniffing around the house, the wolf pup woke up to see Matt near the house, he snuck toward some tall blades of grass so he couldn't be seen.

Matt was getting very upset. "Chase, you are lucky this time." he said. He hurried into the woods, Chase came out of the tall blades of grass after finding out that Matt was gone, but not for long. He knew that Matt would come back looking for him when he gets the chance to, Chase hurried into the barn, it was getting late so he decided to get on the highest batch of hay he could find.

Once he found it he climbed up there and slept. The next morning as he woke up he heard something like a bell, he got down from the batches of hay and headed out the door of the barn, he saw 99 Dalmatian pups standing near a troff eating Kanine Crunchies. His stomach started growling, but would they accept him or chase him away, he knew that there was no way of finding out till he goes over to the pups, but he then notices a human female with gray hair, with a pink shirt and blue overalls, wearing a helmet pedaling the bike that's attached to some machinery, he was shy, not knowing what would happen if he was seen by her. He knew he had to try in order to get some food.

He walked on over there hoping not to get caught, he kept on walking over there, Lucky sees him walking over to where they were. "Who's that?" he asked, Cadpig looked over to Chase that was walking up to the troff. "I don't know, but he looks cute." she said with hearts floating above her head, once Chase got closer he asked. "Hi, may I join you?"

"Sure, why not." Replied Rolly as he scooted aside to let Chase eat some Kanine Krunchies.

"What's your name?" asked Lucky  
"My name is Chase. What's yours?" asked Chase.  
"My name is Lucky." replied Lucky.  
"I'm Cadpig." said Cadpig.  
"I'm Rolly." said Rolly.

Lucky is the leader of the three dalmatian pups, he has two black ears, and spots on his back that resemble a horse shoe.

Cadpig is the runt of the litter of the dalmatians, she has long floppy ears, she also speaks in metaphors.

Rolly is a big boned dalmatian of the litter of the dalmatians, all he thinks about is food but is loyal to his friends and family.

Spot is a chicken that has spots on her body, she wishes to be a dalmatian.

"What kind of Breed are you?" asked Lucky, Chase had to think fast, "Uh, a husky?" said Chase. "Works enough for us." Said Rolly as he ate some more Kanine Crunchies. After eating they head to the barn. "Where did you come from?" asked Lucky, Chase looked sad. "We ran away from home." he replied, Spot was confused "We? did you just say we?" she asked, "Yes, we meaning my sister and I." he replied. "Our pets abused us, in any way they could." Cadpig looked at him. "I'm sensing negative energy." Chase just laid down. "I'm fine it's just that I hope I can find my sister before they do." he said.

"What does she look like?" asked Spot, Chase looked at her. "A Husky, like me." he replied as Spot let out a sigh of relief. "What did you think she looked like?"

"A F-f-fox." She replied, she was shaking at this time, "Spot, you have my word, even if she was a fox, she won't eat you." said Chase to calm her down. "Sure, easy for you to say." said Spot. "you didn't live with your sister to know that." Chase felt a little guilt there. "You're right, but that wasn't my fault though." Cadpig walked up to him "Who's fault was it?" she asked.

"Our pets." he replied. "Our first pets was real nice they never treated us wrong, but after a while we were stolen." The pups were shocked. "What were their names?" asked Lucky. "The couple that took us is named Mr. Big and Ms. Dibs." replied Chase.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more where that came from.

Please R&R.


	2. Truth Revealed

A/N: This chapter will focus on Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot, it will not focus on Chase at all till the very end.

Disclaimer: I don't own 101 Dalmatians that goes to it's rightful owner.

* * *

Chapter 2

"What do they do?" asked Cadpig. "They abuse animals." replied Chase. "You name it they do it."

"You mean?" asked Rolly, Chase nodded. "No, I can't live without food." Chase sat back up and kinda hung is head. "They sent three dogs chasing my sister and I as we ran for it, we got separated." he said. "That's how I winded up here." There was a little silence, as Chase walked toward the barn door. "Don't worry Chase, we'll go look for your sister for you." Chase looked at him. "You guys don't have to." said Chase as Spot gets in between them.

"Listen to him, besides what if we run into Steven?" asked Spot.  
"Don't worry, Spot, when you guys run into trouble, just howl." replied Chase.  
"What are you going to do while we're gone?" asked Cadpig.  
"Probably explore this farm get to know everyone here." replied Chase.  
"Cadpig come on, we got to get going." said Lucky.

"We'll be right back, Chase." Said Cadpig, as she headed out of the barn. "I'll be waiting, beautiful." said Chase. Cadpig was blushing red as she looked at him then followed her brothers and Spot toward the woods. "I wonder where that dalmatian pup that wears a headband is?" Chase asked, walking out of the barn.

The Dalmatians are at the forest searching for Chase's sister, Spot looked under a small rock and started to walk back. "Well, she's not here, let's go." she said, but Lucky grabs a hold of her tail feather and pulls her toward him. "We are not leaving till we find her." Said Lucky, "B-b-b-but Lucky s-s-she could be anywhere." said Spot. shaking her legs. "Relax Spot, once we find her, we'll leave." said Lucky. Just then a wolf pup came out of nowhere, it looked angry. "Who sent you?" asked the pup. Spot fainted, as Rolly walked up to the wolf "Do you know anyone, by the name of Chase?" asked Rolly. The Wolf pup's anger cooled down. "You guys know my bro?" asked the wolf pup. "Of course, we just met." replied Cadpig.

The wolf pup looked at Spot, who just fainted. "Whose your friend?" she asked. "That's Spot, I'm Lucky, and this is CadPig and Rolly." Lucky replied. "What's yours?" The wolf pup looks at him. "Fiona." she replied. They then hear a voice. "Did you find them?" Asked a man. Fiona looks at the pups. "We need to hide fast." she said, Lucky saw a bush that is tall and wide enough to hide them. "This way." Said Lucky, as they ran toward the bush as Fiona grabs a hold of Spot, and drags her to the bush.

The man came closer after the pups hid in the bush. "Where could they be?" he asked. Inside the bush Cadpig, Fiona, Lucky and Rolly saw the man. "Who is this guy?" whispered Cadpig. "That's Mr. Big." replied Fiona. "He's the one that sent the red dogs, after me and my brother."

Lucky and Rolly looked at the man as Spot regained consciousness. "Hey, where are we?" Asked Spot. They shushed her as Fiona showed them the way past Mr. Big, once they got to safety. They sat down and talked. "You mean, my brother is waiting for me?" asked Fiona. "Yep, he's at the barn waiting to see you." replied Rolly. Spot slowly walks up to Fiona and inspects her. "What are you doing?" asked Fiona. "Making sure you aren't a fox." replied Spot. Fiona was confused. "Why would I be?" asked Fiona. "I don't like eating chicken." Spot drew a sigh of relief. "Can we go see him?" asked Fiona.

Lucky looked at Fiona. "Sure, follow us." he said, as they raced toward the barn as they get inside the barn, Fiona seeing her brother behind the batches of hay. "Bro, why are you hiding?" Chase saw his sister looking at him. "He was here." said Chase. Lucky was confused. "Who?" He asked. "Who was here?" Chase came out of hiding, "Matt." He replied, "There you are." said Matt. He and his gang approached the pups. "Where have you been?" asked the other red dog. "What makes you so sure I'll answer? Mark." asked Chase,

"You know, our pets have been looking for you two." Matt replied. "Why would they be looking for two Husky's?" asked Lucky. Matt started laughing. "What made you think these two were Husky's?" Matt replied, Lucky was confused, "But Chase said-" Rolly was about to finish until Mark interrupted him. "Those two are wolves, they can never be Husky's look at their fur, it's gray, hence the name gray wolf." Spot walks up to both Fiona and Chase. "Is this true?" she asked them. "Of course, it's true, Chicken Legs." replied Matt, he looked at Chase. "You've got until tomorrow to make your decision if you are coming with us or... well you get the idea." he said as they start to leave.

"Why did you lie to us?" asked Cadpig. Chase was worried now. "I can honestly say that they are right and that you guys wouldn't want anything to do with us if I told you." he replied. Lucky was kinda upset. "At least, you got one part right." he said, as he, Rolly and Spot walks out of the barn. Cadpig started to walk out of the barn, but she turned to look at Fiona and Chase. "Chase, I want to talk to you tonight alone." she said, as she followed her brothers and friend out of the barn. "What's going to happen to us?" asked Fiona, Chase looks at his sister. "I don't know, but I'll talk to Cadpig tonight."

* * *

A/N: Will Chase and Fiona, be able to get the dalmatians respect back or will they find another place to live? Stay tuned.

Please R&R.


	3. Chase and Fiona's Origin Revealed

A/N: This Chapter will have a reference to a DWOW Fanfic I'm working on to post here on this website.

Disclaimer: I don't own 101 Dalmatians that goes to it's rightful owner.

* * *

Chapter 3

Chase walked toward the door of the barn. "What have I done?" he asked himself, he saw the moon in the sky. "Chase we need to talk." said Cadpig, as she sat next to him. "Chase I can't believe you lied to us."

"I'm sorry, beautiful." said Chase.  
"Chase why did you?" asked Cadpig.  
"Just like I said, I was afraid you guys wouldn't want anything to do with me, if you found out." replied Chase.

Cadpig was confused. "Why, did something happen in the past?" She asked, Chase looked at her. "I don't feel like talking about it, let's just say people don't like wolves." replied Chase.

"Who don't like wolves?" asked Cadpig.

"The Hunters." Chase replied. "I've heard horrible tales where they would get on a helicopter and hunt us from the sky, hardly giving us a chance to get away."

"Do you have any parents?" asked Cadpig.  
"No, not anymore, I'm sorry, I've only got my sister." replied Chase.  
"What happened to your parents?" asked Cadpig.  
"They were the unlucky victims to the attacks." replied Chase. "That's when my sister and I got into a loving family, the rest you know."

"That's so sad." said Cadpig, fixing to cry. Chase looked like he wanted to also. He looked at the moon again then right back at Cadpig. "I know the story is sad." Chase said, looking into her eyes. "When I came here you guys didn't back away from me." Cadpig looked at Chase as he continued. "And that's what made my sister and I very happy." Cadpig was speechless, she just smiled. Chase got toward Cadpig they started to lean in, their muzzles touching, Fiona was watching the whole scene till Lucky saw what she was doing. "Is everything your brother said true?" He asked, Fiona looks at him. "Sadly yes, hunters enjoy hunting us." she replied. "That's why we hide from humans while trying to get back to our pets."

"Looks like I was too harsh on you two." Said Lucky.  
"Looks like it." Said Fiona.  
"Has Matt been bothering you and your brother?" Asked Lucky.  
"Yes, he's been a bully for Chase, often pushing him to his edge." Replied Fiona.  
"Is there a way to get him off your back?" Asked Lucky.  
"There's no way, Chase has tried but it leaves scars as a reminder of those fights he had with him." replied Fiona.

Lucky sat down. "Has he tried to say no?" asked Lucky. "No, he hasn't." replied Fiona. "But I'm going to see about convincing him tomorrow."

* * *

Matt was walking around. "How do we know that he will do what we say?" he asked. His minions was nervous. That was when Mark spoke up. "There should be a test." Matt stopped and looked at Mark. "Yes, there should be a test." he said.

A red dog spoke up.

"How are we going to test him?" he asked.  
"Patience my brother." Matt Replied. "In do time."

* * *

The next morning. Two-Tone walks up to Chase, he sees Two-Tone coming toward him. "Did you come to yell at me too?" He asked. "Everyone of your siblings has." Two-Tone is a dalmatian with one side of her body white with black ears with an earring on one of them, the other side was black, She was also a big boned dalmatian. "No, Yes. Then again I just wanted to talk to you." she replied. "I know you have been asked this 97 times, but why did you lie to us?"

Chase continued looking at her as his ears lowered. "Two-Tone I've asked myself that question ever since I heard it, all I can say is I was afraid nobody would want me to be their friends." he said, He was afraid that Two-Tone wouldn't understand and yell at him like the others. So he tried again. "You see before my sister and I were stolen, we never made any friends cause they see us different than them so they reject us cause we were wolves, they heard stories about us that weren't true, we rarely prey on live stock."

"Then why are the two of you here?" asked Two-Tone.  
"Instead of hiding, maybe we were looking for some friends." replied Chase.  
"Well, there's me and Cadpig." said Two-Tone.  
"And you got me, Rolly and Spot." said a familiar voice.

Chase looks to see Lucky, Rolly and Spot right there next to him. "Lucky, guys. How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Enough to let you know that, we forgive you for lying and to be friends again." replied Lucky. Chase looked for Cadpig but couldn't find her. "Where's your sister?" he asked. Spot walked up to him. "We were hoping you knew?" she asked, Rolly looked at Chase. "We couldn't find her or your sister." he said.

"Yeah, your sister was going to see you today." Said Lucky, Chase was shocked. "I haven't seen her, but if She's gone too, I wonder Who wou–" Chase stopped for a minute. "Wait a minute, come on guys follow me, I know exactly where to look."

* * *

A/N: Will Chase and his friends make it to safe Cadpig and Fiona before time runs out? Stay tuned.

Please R&R.


	4. Final Battle

A/N: Last Chapter of the story just a heads up for you guys, there's blood in this chapter not much though.

Disclaimer: I don't own 101 Dalmatians that goes to it's rightful owner.

* * *

Chapter 4

Chase started sniffing the ground. "What are you doing?" asked Lucky. "Scent, got to follow the scent." replied Chase. T.J. a Doberman appeared. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. Chase looked at him. "I'm here for my sister and a friend from an enemy of mine." He replied.

"Sorry, but if you don't have proof, you can't get by." Said T.J.  
"Please, T.J. Let us through our friends are in there." Begged Spot.  
"Sorry, Spot I can't let you guys in either." Said T.J.

"Riiight, quick what's that behind you." Said Chase. T.J. looks behind him only to find that nobody was behind him, when he turns back to talk to Chase he sees that they have already left. "I better go look around for them."

* * *

Chase sees Matt on the tree branch. "There he is, my friends." Said Chase. Two-Tone looks and sees that Matt was holding Fiona and Cadpig. "And he's got Cadpig and Fiona." Before going toward the tree to confront Matt, Chase asked them. "You guys remember the plan right?" They nodded, as Chase ran to confront Matt.

"I'm here, Matt." said Chase looking up at the tree branch. "It's about time you got here, Chase." said Matt. Matt was on a tree branch by the river as Chase was daring Matt to get down from there, he was holding Cadpig in one paw and Fiona in the other. "You've got a choice, Chase, The female dog you love or Fiona, you can only save one, now choose." He lets go of them both at the same time, Chase races for Cadpig and Fiona at the same time, but only could get Cadpig as she fell into the river, they see Fiona floating off but Chase and Cadpig tried to swim to catch up to her but the current was too fast.

"We'll never catch up to her at this point." said Cadpig,  
"Don't worry, I came prepared." said Chase.

Matt was really peeved, knowing that Chase had something up his fur.

* * *

Lucky, Rolly, Two-Tone and Spot sees Fiona coming up as they race toward a branch hanging over the river, they climbed the branch and grabbed a vine to toss toward Fiona, "Fiona catch." said Lucky as he tossed the vine to Fiona, she grabbed the vine with her jaw, Lucky and the others started pulling her to safety, Fiona started doing her best to paddle her way toward the tree, with awesome teamwork they got her in the tree with them. They get down from the tree Two-Tone looks at Fiona.

"Are you okay?" Asked Two-Tone.  
"Yes, thank you." replied Fiona.

"Not for long." Said a familiar voice, they look to see Mark and a red dog walking up to them, "Don't we get a last r-r-request?" asked Spot. A red dog looked at her. "Afraid not, Chicken Legs." he replied. Before they could get to rip the pups and Chicken to shreds. T.J. stands between them. "I told you guys not to enter this part of the woods, without proof." he told Lucky and his team.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mark.  
"Yeah, we don't have Cadpig held hostage." Said a red dog.  
"What?" asked T.J.

Mark looked at his teammate and gave him a dirty look. "You idiot!" He told him as he attacks him. T.J. looks back at Lucky. "Go I'll take care of things here." he tells them, Lucky nods and leads his friends back to Chase and Cadpig.

* * *

Chase and Cadpig gets out of the water.

"Thanks, for saving me." Said Cadpig.  
"You're welcome." Said Chase.

They start to lean in but Matt interrupts the kiss by tackling Chase into the long blades of grass "I gave you a chance to prove yourself." He said as Chase gets up to charge at him, Matt claws him, Chase tries to claw Matt. But he blocks the attack and counters with his own causing Chase's muzzle to bleed. "You failed, and now that you have gone and made me mad I'm going to enjoy killing you." he said as he walked closer to Chase, Chase tries getting up. "Cadpig, Fiona and I, will have one heck of a time." Matt said as he raised his paw up to finish Chase.

Chase feeling angry gets up and claws Matt real hard. Matt then rubs his muzzle and sees blood on his paw. "So, you do have a little fight in you, I like that." He said, Chase looks at him. "Then you're going to love me." He told Matt, They charge at each other clawing and biting each other, Matt tries to claw Chase but he dodges and counters with his own, causing Matt's side to bleed, outraged Matt takes his paw and swipes it at Chase's forehead, Chase winced at the pain, but knew that he had to go on with the battle, Matt takes the advantage and tries to ram Chase again. But Chase saw it coming, he moves away just in time for Matt to hit a tree.

With Matt unconscious, Chase takes his chance and bites down on Matt's legs real hard causing each one to bleed, hoping this will disable him some to the point where he couldn't move for a few days. Matt regaining his vision, attacks Chase one more time before dying. A howl filled the air as Cadpig races to find Chase, but once she found him she didn't like what she saw. Chase was motionless and Matt was nowhere to be found.

"Chase, get up." said Cadpig as she tried moving him. "Chase, please get up." but there was no response, she tried to lift Chase's head but it was motionless as it hit the ground she tried it again only to get the same result, tears started to come out as she tried once more to get Chase up. "Come on Chase, get up." T.J. comes out of the bushes, limping. "Chase told me he was trying to save a pretty dalmatian from Matt I guess he wasn't lying." He said as CadPig looked at him.

"Is there anything that we can do?" she asked.  
"I don't know of anything we can do." he replied.

Cadpig with tears running out of her eyes, howled, T.J. joined her.

* * *

Hours passed at the Dearly Farm, as Cadpig stayed in the barn, she sees the vet's RV outside near the Dearly House, Lucky and Rolly walks inside the barn. "We've got some good news." said Lucky. "What is the good news?" asked Cadpig sounding pretty annoyed.

"Chase is okay, the vet says that he just has a bruised leg." replied Rolly. "Rolly, my emotions are fragile and so are you." Said Cadpig. "So don't joke about that."

"We're not joking." Lucky and Rolly said in unison. "It's okay guys." said a familiar voice. "I'll handle it from here." Cadpig recognizing the voice looks at Chase who only has a scar on his forehead and a cast on his leg. She runs up to him and hugs him. "I thought you were dead." she said to him. "You guys can't get rid of me that easy." Chase replied. "I can stay for a few days till I fully heal."

they then kiss as Fiona walks up to Spot. "Hi Honey, I'm home." she said with a smirk. "It's one of those *Gulps* days I guess." Spot said, looking at Fiona's sharp teeth.

* * *

A/N: This is actually my first and last fanfic to have Spot the Chicken, yeah, sorry about that, but expect more 101/102 Dalmatians Fanfics from me.

Please Read & Review. Thank You.


End file.
